<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Guilt Does the Trick by gooseygoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122532">A Little Guilt Does the Trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseygoose/pseuds/gooseygoose'>gooseygoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Braces, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, No Plot, Renjun is a supporting cast member</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseygoose/pseuds/gooseygoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin knows that guilt tripping is wrong, but Jeno was asking for it. Unsurprisingly, Jeno deflates completely and if Jaemin squints, he can visualize the puppy dog ears flattening on his head. </p><p>(Complications arise when sharp things are in Jaemin's mouth, but nothing a little groveling can't fix. Makes sloppy make outs kinda hard to do though.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Guilt Does the Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: 11pm, gonna go to bed early, long work week ahead, gonna sleep through july 5th fireworks<br/>also me at 2am: does jaemin still have braces....???? </p><p>not-edited, midnight brain going fart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's first reaction was to groan, especially since Jeno was finally taking initiative and sticking his tongue into his mouth for once. It feels great, all wet and slippery, and Jeno's tongue licking everywhere and <em>gosh</em>, he should do that one move more often. His second was to briefly flit over the fact that Jeno was licking near that special spot near his upper right back teeth, where things were a little more sensitive, but his brain is just mush. And then, he tasted something metallic... blood?</p><p> </p><p>That's when he goes flying. Jeno shoves him so hard off his lap, that he literally slid halfway across the floor before he could even react. His shock was promptly overshadowed Jeno cursing up a storm.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemin- fuck Jaemin, what the fuck?!"</p><p> </p><p>Okay. That made him angry.</p><p> </p><p>Why is Jeno freaking out when he was the one who could've, like, <em>died</em> from blunt force trauma? There's an ache in his hips, and not the good kind, and he could tell things were going to hurt tomorrow, and not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin pushes himself up to his elbows to glare at his boyfriend, and immediately fails.</p><p> </p><p>It was real cute, how Jeno was sticking his tongue out and squinting downwards to try and see it. But, not so cute because the tip his tongue was red and bloody.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemin, did your teeth cut me?"</p><p> </p><p>Was he secretly a vampire? That would be new information. As Jaemin licks his own teeth, which were quite blunt, he finally remembers that one little corner - the super special sensitive corner that he personally avoids touching. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeno, calm down. You cut yourself on my braces."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno physically reels from that - eyes bulging from his eyes, tongue still hanging out like a dog. There’s blood and spit mixed at the tip, and it’s disgusting. Jaemin also considers that an intense overreaction from something that Jeno should know about him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone always a huge deal when him and Renjun went to get their braces tightened. It really fucking hurts, and they could only eat rice porridge for the entire day or mushy bananas and all the not-fun jazz. So, he would only cook rice porridge, while all the others demanded everything they wanted to eat instead that he and Renjun couldn't chew. Literally, Jeno had been right there asking him to grill beef, and now he has the audacity to look shocked that wow, Jaemin has <em>braces</em>!</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you got them removed already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Renjun did. Apparently, my teeth are worse." Those were Renjun's words, not his dentist's.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin grits through his teeth. "So, what. You got a little boo-boo, then it's alright to fucking throw me on the ground? Jesus, Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>"I was really surprised! I don't- I didn't expect for my tongue to get shredded while kissing." Jeno insists, and Jaemin rolls his eyes so far back he might've seen into another dimension - are those the aliens Renjun was always talking about?</p><p> </p><p>"Shredded. Really. Yes, kissing your boyfriend with the braces that you knew about will literally<em> grate</em> your tongue into pieces. Mind I remind you, who's had back problems in the past? Who did you just throw on the ground?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin knows that guilt tripping is wrong, but Jeno was asking for it. Unsurprisingly, Jeno deflates completely and if Jaemin squints, he can visualize the puppy dog ears flattening on his head. His heart may have softened a little at Jeno's (adorable, weapon of mass destruction) pout, but his back, his ass are all hurting and do not forgive so easily. Jeno hurries up from the bed to lend him a hand, which he ignores.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Jaemin - I really overreacted." With those big eyes, full of remorse and regret, and that defeated look on his face, how could anyone not forgive him? Well, Jaemin isn't just anyone - pettiness is very much one of his personality traits.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up to his full height, and towers over Jeno who shrunk into himself like a kicked puppy and shakes his head. "I don't know Jen. I was having such a good time before you decided to slam me down like Bruce Lee - pain isn't my game, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeno tenses up, defensive again, and mutters "It can't be that bad."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin doesn't get a warning - Jeno just sticks his fingers into his mouth. He has to choke back whatever noise that was stuck in his throat, and not gag on his fingers, or else he’ll lose his balance. Honestly, he should've gagged just to show him what a dumbass move that was.</p><p> </p><p>What the actual hell? It's definitely not that Jaemin minds having Jeno's fingers in his mouth, among other body parts as well, but whatever this was - this ain’t it. His boyfriend prodding and feeling the back of his teeth, touching his braces just to prove him wrong except Jaemin wasn't the one with a cut on his tongue. He has half a mind to just chomp down on his fingers like snapping a baby carrot.</p><p> </p><p>Before Jaemin could act on it, Jeno did feel the sharp wire edge, and yanked his fingers out with a small gasp. Smart move on his part; the only smart thing he's done up to now.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you not cut yourself? Jaemin, you need to get that fixed!"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin almost coos at Jeno's worried, wide eyed look. Except he's furious. And with a smile stretched thinly across his face, and probably a vein popping on his forehead, he spins around and walks right out of Jeno’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The dorm is quiet and loud at the same time. Jisung is taking a nap and his snores echo through the walls and down the hall – Jaemin is so glad he made such a fuss over the noise and may have mildly intimidated Renjun into switching rooms with him. Jisung’s snores were so loud and no amount of music through his noise canceling earpods ever blocked them out.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun says that the real secret to blocking out snores was ear plugs, and that’s something he learned from sharing a room with Lucas whose snores were like miniature earthquakes. Jaemin has never shared a room with Lucas, and never had to learn these things, and is very glad he never has to put this knowledge in practice. If Renjun knows how to deal with Jisung snores, then he can be the one to deal with Jisung snores.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a win-win situation all around, Jaemin gets his privacy and the freedom to have Jeno around all the time, and Renjun gets... Jisung snores and earplugs. But that also means, he can't hear when they're together at night either - so, win-win. </p><p> </p><p>From the hallway, he could hear the stove fan on and the sounds of Renjun humming and cooking in the kitchen. Jaemin is very curious how he was cooking at all. He is certain that last night, when he was starving, the fridge was so empty that it made him sad. He had the midnight snack options of ketchup, mayonnaise, kimchi that borderlines compost, and a takeout box that’s been in the corner of their fridge for about 8 months straight and he was practically compelled to order fried chicken instead. Maybe their manager ordered some groceries for delivery, or Renjun was doing some very experimental things with the leftover chicken.</p><p> </p><p>His other group member was too busy singing what sounded like DNYL and stirring the pan, that Jaemin found it easy to sneak up behind him and back hug him. He ignores Renjun’s screech, and dodges the spatula aimed at his face. He lifts him up instead, because Renjun hates that and holds tightly despite the squirming.</p><p> </p><p>“Jae- Put me down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun, Jeno is making fun of my braces!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno, who sadly trailed in behind him, flinches at the accusation – another apology at the tip of his wounded tongue. Renjun couldn’t care less.</p><p> </p><p>“Because your teeth are crooked? Your genes are garbage? Your ancestors hate you? Put me back on the ground Jaemin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m breaking up with Jeno! Renjun, you’re my new boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pouts again and looks ready to protest. Renjun just looks between the two of them wryly – there aren’t enough words to describe how done he is. And Jaemin wonders if this is all worth it, if getting under Jeno’s skin is worth the long and painful death he will surely suffer under Renjun’s hands.  </p><p> </p><p>Renjun takes this brief gap in the conversation to actually slap his face with the spatula. Thank god it was silicone, and not metal, but Jaemin still howls in pain and Renjun gingerly lands on his feet. Jeno rushes over to him to cradle his face gently in his hands and murmur soft calming things. These hands hold such duality – barely 10 minutes ago they were going up his shirt, setting trails of fire on his skin, and thumbing at the planes of his abs. Desperate, grip tight and strong and <em>hot.</em> Now, they were so soft and warm around his face, rubbing his cheekbones and trying to bring comfort. It’s amazing that the same man can do both for him. Jaemin leans further into those hands and flutters his eyes and he gets a small smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>“If you two are gonna get it on, then leave this goddamn kitchen – or else I’ll throw this at you.” Renjun has one dangerous hand on the frying pan handle, and wow, is that something green in there? Jaemin doesn’t get to see, because Jeno has him up and physically pushed out in record time. Neither of them are brave enough to take on Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he sits them down on the couch and intertwines their hands. Jeno’s eyes, even when hidden behind those thick glasses, are an open book. There’s affection, and remorse on his face. Everything vulnerable, and everything open. “Please don’t break up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin snorts, like he would ever do that for real. And he’s not as mad as he had been – the spatula smacked it out of his system. But admittedly he’s milking this for all its worth – he’s always been greedy and today is no different. “You have to apologize – it hurt so much! And you felt up my <em>teeth</em> without permission! That was so weird, and never do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nods quickly, bangs shaking into his eyes. Jaemin brushes them away, and quite literally see the sparkle in his eyes gleam brighter. He wonders if his own face ever has the same love struck expression when Jeno’s doing something mundane – probably, but it’s not a bad thing. “I am so sorry – I will never do anything like that again. If I do, you have full permission to punch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sniffs dramatically, wiping away a non-tear. “You owe me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Laundry, and dishes – the entire month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your credit card for all my online orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to come out with me to the camera store, and the photography exhibit next month. This is not optional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin grins again, not so thinly and much more pleased. He loves getting what he wants. Jeno relaxes significantly at that. “Back massages, indefinitely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything.” Jeno whispers resolutely, while meeting his gaze and Jaemin could melt in all that fondness and warmth. So, he leans in to kiss him, and soon enough, he’s crawling back into his lap, and putting his hands on his waist where they belong and going back to what they were doing before all of this. Jeno is eager to comply, and Jaemin is very much ready to give in to all of Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up- No! Not in the living room – this is a public space and off limits! Out! Get out!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer - I have no idea how braces work, or how kissing with braces work. Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>